Ogre on campus
by aleandros137
Summary: after destroying Ishiyama Oga has no school to go to.He is sent to youkai academy to relearn how to be a human.Can Youkai academy handle the parent of the demon king? pairings:Tsukunexharem,Ogaxundecided
1. Chapter 1

AN:Hi this is my first fanfiction so I may not be very good but This seemed like a good idea so I'm gonna write it.

Disclaimer:I do not own beelzebub or rosario+ awesome mangas belong to their respective owners and if you read this and still try to sue me then I have no choice but to use all the skills I learned from watching tv and reading to humiliate you

timeline: right after destroying Ishiyama

''talking''

'thinking'

**Ogre on campus**

Oga Tatsumi had become far nicer in his opinion. He had stopped bitch slapping people for no reason and only knocked out the people who annoyed him instead of beating them half to death like he used was practically an angel compared to the him before baby Beel.

That's why he was surprised when he found a letter sent to him about some weird school called youkai academy.

**Dear Oga Tatsumi**

**It has come to my attention that you have recently destroyed your school in a burst of demonic power and because of this I have deemed you a threat to human society and am inviting you to Youkai academy to learn how to properly act human.A bus will be sent to fetch you tomorrow and a room has been prepared for you.**

** Sincerely,Headmaster of youkai academy**

'What the hell is this?' he thought 'They want me to learn how to be a human when I am kind of school is this?'.

'It's not even my fault that it got destroyed. Was I supposed to let myself blowup when there was a perfectly good target to destroy?' he was very confused about it even though this solved the problem of where he was gonna go to school he didn't understand why they would want to teach him how to be human.

He decided to tell his parents he was invited to a school.''Hey mom,dad I got an invite to some place called youkai academy''he yelled loudly.''Thats good I was worried about where you'd go to school while Ishiyama is being repaired''she replied.

''When does this school start?''his dad asked him.''Tomorrow according to this letter''Oga replied.

''Tomorrow!That's barely enough time to get prepared for a new school''his mom exclaimed.''I know this letter is really weird''he replied.

''Well you better say good bye to your wife and friends''his mom told him. Not bothering to correct her about hilda he went to furuichi's house to tell his friend about the new school he was going to.

''You got invited to a school! What kind of school invites a delinquent on purpose'' furuichi said.''I don't know but I have to go anyway since I don't have a school to go to''Oga replied still weirded out by the letter.

Inwardly Furuichi was overjoyed .'Yes with him out of the way I've a chance to get Kunieda-san and hilda-san to date me' he thought.

Although he was gonna miss his only friend .That emotion was suppressed by his dreams of dating either of those beauties.''I'm gonna miss you man'' he said because if he didn't Oga would probably choke him.''Yeah who wouldn't'' Oga replied arrogantly.

-Scene break-

He left furuichi's house to inform Hilda about his new was a little scared about what her reaction would be to not being able to be with her dear young master

He went back to his house to tell Hilda and say goodbye to the nurse of the demon lord.''Hilda I'm going to a new school called Youkai Acdemy.' he said''They sent me a weird invite. Something about teaching me to act human''.

''Youkai Academy!'' she yelled.''Yeah What's wrong with it? Oga replied confused about why she was so shocked.

''It's a school for monsters to learn how to act human'' she said.'' exist!'' he said 'Although I probably shouldn't be so surprised. If demons exist Why can't monsters.'

''Then why did I get an invite to this place'' he said. The fact that monsters exist finally starting to sink in.''I don't know this has never happened before inviting a human to Youkai Academy is unheard of'' she said suspicious about why they would knowingly invite a human.

''How do you know about it?'' he asked curious about how she knew the academy.''We try to maintain friendly terms with the monsters because of that we know about what happens to them'' she explained.''full blooded demons don't go to Youkai academy since we have no need to blend in with the humans however humans with demon blood in their veins and live in the human world must go to Youkai academy''

''So what happens if they find out I'm a human? Oga asked wanting to know what would happen to a human in youkai academy.''They would probably try to kill you or something like that but it will be fine as long as they don't find out'' she answered nonchalantly not really caring about his wellbeing.

''Shouldn't you be more worried? I mean baby Beel is coming with me after all'' Oga asked bothered by the fact that she was taking this so well.''They probably know that the young master is the son of the demon king and won't even hurt try to hurt him'' she said '' If they did it'd cause a war between us''.

''The last time we almost had a war with them the demon king said ''Let's go and kill those monsters they're so annoying thinking that they're our equal and stuff'' but the king's advisor wanted to stop his king's insane idea of going to war because he was annoyed.

''But my king the monsters have a big enough army to stand up to us'' the advisor said ''And tomorrow is the start of the hundred year bingo tournament''.''Ehhhhh I have so much to mind we'll kill them some other time''said the king.

'Why is he even demon king?' Oga thought bothered by such a crazy man leading an army of demons.''Let me see the letter you received from the headmaster''Hilda said. ''Okay''Oga replied handing over the letter to Hilda.

As she was reading the letter numerous thoughts ran through Hilda's head.'A danger to human society? Oga is a handful but he wouldn't try to harm a human for no reason. There has to be more to this than just destroying a school' she thought suspicious about the real reason Oga was sent an invite.'' It seems that you were sent this invitation because of your power'' she said

''Well I'm pretty probably sent it to me because they don't want me threatening them''He said arrogantly.''Yes it seems that way. While you're there I want you to write a letter to me everyday about the masters wellbeing and what happened to him that day.''

''Alright'' Oga replied still feeling nice about the compliment.''If any problems with the young master happen tell me and I'll use Alaindelon to get there''. Although she was alright with Oga going to Youkai academy she was still worried about the master.

''Relax,I'm not going to let anything happen to baby Beel'' Oga said confident that he could protect Beel from any danger youkai academy has to offer.

''Hey these monsters are pretty evil right''. ''Yes'' Hilda replied ''They're also strong right''. Hilda knew where this was going ''yes why do you ask?'' She answered already knowing the answer.

''That means some of these monsters could become Beel's new parent and I'd be free''.Hilda knew he'd say that "the answer is no'' she said. ''Why not?'' Oga asked his dreams of shock free days over.''Because demonic power isn't compatible with youki. It'd be like two magnets repelling each other.''She answered ''If a youkai tried to channel demonic power the forces would conflict and destroy both the demon and youkai causing a small explosion.

''So let me get this straight. If a monster tries to channel Beel's power they go boom?''Oga asked.''Basically yes'' She confirmed annoyed at Oga's stupidity.

''Alright'' Oga said sadly.''I better prepare my stuff for youkai academy'' he said starting to pack his things.I'll send you masters necessities using Alaindelon monthly.''Hilda said ''If there are any problems with the young master call me and I'll be there shortly'' Hilda said.

After she left the room Oga lied down on his bed and thought about tomorrow.'New school,new friends I wonder what it will be like there' he thought even though he was being sent to a school for monsters where he could probably die Oga was sanguine and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**AN:Whew as I said this is my first fanfic so I understand if you want to complain about a few me know if you think they were a little out of character. If you do complain please do it nicely instead of shouting profanity and how stupid my story is. Thanks for reading**


	2. Welcome to youkai academy

**AN:To those who read the first edition of chapter 1.I decided to change it a little because I found it weird that the monsters and demons never met in my original version so I decided to make them know each other and this makes it easier for the plot I'm planning later on with the story**

Disclaimer:I do not own beelzebub or rosario+vampire they belong to their respective owners.

**Welcome to youkai academy **

Oga was waiting for the bus that would take him to youkai academy and was starting to get a little impatient.'How long until the bus gets here I've been standing for the last hour' thought Oga whose patience was starting to run out and Beel was annoying him by pulling his hair and face.

A little later he finally saw a yellow school bus coming his way 'Finally' he thought 'I was starting to think it would never show up'.The bus door soon opened and he saw a man who looked quite man was probably in his thirties and you could barely see his face due to a strange shadow that covered his face.

'Are his eyes glowing? ' Oga thought weirded out by the strange bus driver.''Took you long enough old man'' Oga said because he was still annoyed about the mans tardiness ''Da'' said baby Beel said in agreement.''Sorry about that woke up pretty late''said the bus driver who did look like he had just woke up

''Is there anyone else coming with me'' said Oga who saw that only he and the man were in the bus.''No the others are coming tomorrow. You're just here early because the headmaster wants to talk to you'' said the man in a slow creepy voice that didn't scare oga one bit."So school's not starting yet'' said Oga who didn't really care since he had nothing to do since the Zebub spell had shortened because of playing games for so hadn't let him play for longer than two hours.

''Whatever let's just go already'' said Oga who wanted to get going since he had nothing to do anyway.''Okay let's go''said the driver in the drive to youkai academy Oga was thinking about what kind of monsters would be there while Beel was sleeping on his head. 'I'm sure they've vampires,werewolves and maybe even mummies'thought Oga excited about the kind of monsters he would see at youkai academy.

Soon they saw saw some kind of glowing portal.'It looks just like the inside of Alaindelon when he's travelling' thought they were passing through the portal everything flashed white for a moment and as soon as he opened his eyes Oga saw a very old building with dead trees around it and spiders all over the place. Beel's eyes sparkled at the sight of the creepy building ''Dabu'' he said joyfully.

'This place looks like a haunted house' thought Oga 'No wonder Beel likes it'.''We're here kid get off the bus. One of the teachers will bring you to the headmasters office''. After getting off the bus Oga saw a fairly tall adult possessing long shaggy black hair, as well as a hair stubble growing around his face and upper lip and sports a thick bandanna with beading on it, which covered all of his forehead.

''Hey there kid I'm your social studies teacher Zenjuro Saotome but you can call me Saotome sensei.'' Oga saw something on the mans arm that shocked him.'Thats the same kind of tatoo I've got on. why does this guy have it and who is he contracted to' thought Oga who was growing suspicious about who the man was but decided to let it go for now.

They're walking into a big building and soon they came across the headmasters office.''Well heres the door I'll be seeing you tomorrow in class'' said the man.

Oga walked into the office and saw a man who's face he couldn't see due to the same weird shadows that were on the bus driver earlier but covered more of the headmasters face.''Good morning Oga-san. I trust you had a pleasant trip.'' said the man creepily.''Yeah yeah, Lets get to the point Why do you want to talk to me'' Oga asked curious over why exactly the man wanted to meet him.

''Of course lets skip the chit chat and get to the point. I know that you're a human so you're probably wondering why I invited you here''. Oga was relieved that he'd finally get some answers to his questions.'' The reason I sent you here is because...''. A silence came over the office and the air was filled with tension.

''...I wanted to '' the head master said simply at that statement Oga face-faulted.''What kind of reason is that you stupid old man'' Oga said angered by the mans answer.''Now now Oga-san let me explain a bit more. I could've left you in the human world but the reason I didn't is because I wanted to experiment on what a human would do in a monster filled environment.'' said the headmaster.

''So the reason I'm here is for some sick experiment''said Oga who was getting more annoyed by the moment.''How many times have you done this exactly?.''

''I lost count but the last one survived pretty well. He's the current student body president of youkai academy''said the man. Oga was getting even more annoyed by this man who let other people die just for some stupid experiment.''There's also the added bonus of you being the next demon lords parent. I made a bet with the demon king on what would happen to you at youkai academy and if I win he owes me a full expense paid trip to hell.''

''What's the bet about?''asked Oga who was curious about the bet that these two insane people would make.''I'll tell you after the results'' said the headmaster mysteriously ''Now go to your room and rest you've a big day ahead of you tomorrow'' said the man handing Oga the key.

Oga started walking to his room while pondering his new discoveries.'The headmaster is insane. What's up with all these insane leaders?' thought Oga.

After some time he had finally arrived to his building looked just as creepy and worn down as everything else in the place.'Beel is gonna love this place' he thought hoping it would keep Beel from crying as much. The baby being mentioned was currently on his head jumping up and down at his excitement of living in such a scary place

''Calm down Beel,we'll go to our rooms soon'' said Oga trying to stop Beel from jumping on his soon arrived at their room and were tired from the days sleeping they ate their dinner which for Oga was cup noodles and for Beel gourmet baby food with hydra milk.

After eating Oga lied down on his bed and talked to Beel abou tomorrow.''You excited Beel?'' asked Oga to which Beel replied with an energetic ''Dabu''.

''Yeah'' said Oga ''Me too. Lets go to sleep.'' Oga put his headphones playing heavy metal loudly over Beel's ears to help him get to sleep and soon after oga also fell asleep.

**AN: Thank you for reading and please review action begins in the next chapter.I'll probably update in a week so Bye!**


End file.
